Heavy Crown
by GranitePast
Summary: It's not easy to be a queen. Elsa could not agree more, especially when a dragon, coming from nowhere, decides to attack and destroy most of the town, and when the specter of an unknown country begins to spread its threatening tentacles over Arendelle and its neighbours. This will lead to an exciting adventure with old and new folks, filled with action and romance.
1. Chapter 1

_Heavy Crown_

Elsa sighed. A spectral veil of moonlight was falling on her back, as she was leaning on her immense desk, eyes closed, exhausted. She was holding a pen in one hand and her tiara in the other. The night had come so fast... but she still had an immense pile of documents to read, sign, and seal. She dared to look at the mountain of paper, and sighed again. There was no way that she could finsih her work before midnight. She only had one hour left.

She rose up again and took a quick look at her tiara. The gleaming of the gems was reminding her of something. A castle, high, lost somewhere in the snowy mountains of Arendelle. Ice shining like cristal. Wind blowing calmly, in a cold and sad way, her hair floating in the streams of winter.

She remembered everything. She cherished every single moment she had passed in this palace and, sometimes, like this never-ending evening, she was surprising herself wishing to leave everything, again, and to become one with the frozen landscapes of her kingdom.

But, obviously, things were not supposed to go that way. She sighed for the third time. She stretched, extending her arms apart form one another, and ice beams accidentally came out of her hands. A shining mantel covered the walls, extinguishing the two candles that were apposed on them.

- Oh, come on..., she said, giving a reprimandous look at her hands. Don't make me put gloves on you again. I know, it's late, I should go to bed, but...

Her gaze fell on the pile of documents. Her face decomposed.

- … but I have to finish this, once and for all... this is my duty, as the new queen of Arendelle.

She put the tiara on her head and rubbed her eyes. Little stars were embedding her vision when she opened them again. It was incredibly hard to stay focused, and she had to make several attempts before she could finally take her pen.

Before she could sign anything (she couldn't have done it properly, anyway), the door opened, revealing a frail silhouette : it was Olaf, the little snowman, wandering around in the castle, dropping snow everywhere with his permanent cloud.

- It's so dark in there ! he said, coming toward the desk in his excentric manner. Looks like the perfect place to take a good nap.

He didn't seem to have seen Elsa. She cracked a smile as she watched him turn on himself, clasp the tiny woodsticks that were his hands together, and litterally dive on the floor, sliding one or two meters before falling asleep in the middle of the room. The Queen, even though she was terribly sleepy, couldn't help but laugh out loud with her pretty voice.

- Olaf, I'm here ! she said, leaving her chair to get near him. Wake up !

The little snowman opened his eyes and jumped on his feet.

- Elsa ! he cried suddenly, before covering his mouth with his sticks. I mean... queen Elsa, he said in a whisper. What are you doing here, in such a lonely place, all by yourself, with no one else than you and you to be with you ? You should be taking a good nap in your bed !

- Thank you for caring so much, my little friend, she said, a smile enlightening her tired face. You should not worry about me. I'm glad to sacrifice a night or two, if it means that I can help the people who need it.

- Oooooh, so this is why you always want to be alone ? To help the people ? You really are someone, queen Elsa !

Even though these words were said with great naturalness and without any will to harm, Elsa's smile fade out a bit. In a way, Olaf was right. She had been alone as a sorceress. And she was still alone as a queen. One month after the episode of the Never-Ending Winter, Anna had left the castle to live with her new love, Kristoff. And the halls had never been so calm, so silent... so empty. Elsa was a fabulous queen, and the people loved her, because she was precisely giving a lot of herself, she was putting so much effort in everything she did that eventually, her body could not stand it much longer. She was feeling it. Her nerves were challenged every single day ; so many papers to read, so many people to meet, so many travels to do... Even though her butler, Zyga, was very nice and caring to her, Anna's absence was impossible to deal with.

The eyes of the queen filled slowly with tears. Olaf, terrified with the idea that he could have made his friend so sad, started panicking and looked in every direction in order to find what could bring his queen's smile back.

- Oh, no no no no, don't cry, please ! he said, giving a few taps on the back of Elsa's hands. You know, I'm sure nobody will be mad at you if you don't finish your work right on time. Actually, I think I can help you !

- You're very kind, said Elsa, wiping the tears in her eyes with her wrists. I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you, I'm just tired. But I will be OK, just... go and take your nap.

- Ho no no no ! replied Olaf, who just happened to find some confidence. You go take a nap, and I take care of this evilly evil pile of monstruously monstruous papers.

- But...

- Don't make me throw snowballs at you – I'm dead serious, he said, with his irresistible pokerface, pointing his woodstick hand at Elsa's nose. Now, go !

And the little snowman tried to push Elsa out of the bureau, not realizing he was sliding and thus not moving an inch. The queen smiled again in front of such cuteness.

- Thank you Olaf, she said, bending over him to kiss his forehead. You're right, I should go get some sleep. But, please, don't touch anything !

And she walked away, her mind still unclear, but her heart quite apeased.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elsa slowly opened her eyes. The warm sunlight was falling on her face from the stained glass on the wall. She raised up her head and looked at the pendulum clock : it was already ten in the morning. How horrible could it be to wake up in such a comfortable place and have to leave it in a hurry, feeling guilty and stupid ?

Elsa got up like a tornado, legs entangled in her light nightdress, and called her butler for help. Zyga came into the room instantly, thinking that something was wrong.

- What is it my queen ? she said anxiously, rushing toward Elsa, holding a pile of clean bedding in her arms. Are you hurt ?

- No, Zyga, everything's fine, it's just... it's just that I'm extremely late ! Why did you let me sleep for so long ?

Zyga put the bedding on an armchair close to the bed and hugged Elsa to comfort and reassure her.

- Here, don't worry, she said with a soft voice. You need to calm down. I think you are experiencing a form of overstrain.

- Overstrain... repeated Elsa.

It was highly probable. She wrapped her shaky arms over Zyga's shoulders and tried not to burst into tears. It was not the first time her butler had to play the role of a nurse. Ever since her parents disappeared, Zyga had been the only confident she could count on, even though she could never tell her about her powers. Anna's departure from the castle seemed to have affected her far more than she thought. But why ? They had lived multiple years without seeing each other. Of course, it was heartbreaking to see her leave the castle one month only after their reunion. But she was still living in Arendelle. Ten minutes on foot, this is how far she really was. Still, a queen could not leave her responsibilities aside to visit her sister and chat and giggle like they used to during that month. Maybe she was mad at Kristoff ? Maybe she was mad at nohing but destiny ? She couldn't decide.

- I miss her so much, she finally confessed, tears inevitably dropping. What can I do ? I have no right, whatsoever, to care about myself over the people of Arendelle...

- Listen, queen Elsa, said Zyga, untightening her hug to look directly into her eyes. A kingdom cannot be rightfully ruled by a wounded sovereign. To take care of you is my absolute priority. Whenever you need something, just ask me, and I will do my best to please you.

- Thank you, Zyga... I'm sorry to bother you like this.

The two women got up holding their hands, smiling at each other.

- You know, my queen, princess Anna and Kristoff would certainly be delighted if you invited them to live in here with you.

- This is the first thing I thought of when Anna told me she was going to live with him. But she precisely told me that she needed to take her distances from this castle, for a moment. And how could I not understand ? These walls were nothing else than a prison, for so much time... I too would be glad if I could... just... fly away !

Zyga frowned for a second. Elsa didn't even realize what she was saying. She giggled, ill-at-ease, and tried to lure her butler's attention over something else :

- Hey, look ! My hair is all messed up. Let's fix this shall we ?

When on the throne, the hours seemed to last forever. Elsa had to listen to the people's requests from eleven in the morning to three in the afternoon. Of course, she was sincerely glad to help, but some requests were just ridiculous. There was this man who had come by with two fat pigs, pretending that they were still traumatized by the sudden climate change of the Never-Ending Winter, and asking for an insane whole lot of money to buy new and sane pigs. Or this young couple, about to get married, and asking the queen if she could come to the ceremony in order to play magic tricks for the children... Sometimes, the requests were so irrational and weird that Elsa had to pinch her thigh to prevent herself from laughing.

After this, Elsa had two hours to spend as she liked. But she had so much papers to sign that she always ended up spending this time working. This day, however, things did not happen as she expected. At all. She couldn't even imagine what scourge was about to hit Arendelle when Zyga came to announce a personal visit.

Elsa's heart was beating faster and faster as she crossed the hallway. Zyga didn't want to tell her who these two visitors were, so she was burning with hope and impatience when she saw the guards opening the gate to the visitor's room.

Her heart nearly exploded.

It was just as she wished : Anna was rushing toward her, hysterically screaming, arms wide open. She made a final jump to wrap her arms over Elsa's head, and the two sisters fell, made one or two rolls on the floor, and giggled like crazy before actually looking at each other. Seeing the sweet and dynamic face of her little sister filled the queen's soul with happiness and relief.

- Surpriiiise ! said Anna, springing her arms and falling on her back again. What's up big sis' ? How is the crown going ? Have you finally found a king worthy to rule by your side ? Hoooo ! Do you still have some of that amaaaazing white chocolate with pink candy sprinkles ? I promised Kristoff he could get some so you'd better say yes !

- Ha ha, Anna !

Elsa put her hands on her sister's shoulders and smiled out of pure delight. She couldn't resist the life she was seeing in Anna. It was as if the sun itself was her battery. She was litteraly shining.

- I'm so glad to see you ! said Elsa, hugging her sister as hard as she could.

- Me too, said Anna. Actually, I didn't think it would be so weird to live in a different place, even though everything is perfect with Kristoff. I just feel a lack of... family !

The two sisters exchanged another look before getting up and coming toward Kristoff. Apparently, living with Anna made him change a bit. He didn't look like a poor boy anymore. He was wearing a nice silk jacket with a green and blue vest. He had cut his hair shorter and simply looked more comfortable in general. Elsa went to greet him.

- Thank you for taking care of this human whirlwind, she said. You must be living a very high-paced life now !

- Ha ha, this is the least you can say, yes ! said Kristoff, and Anna stepped on his foot. But to be honest, I have never been so happy before.

He and Anna smiled at each other before kissing. Elsa tried to look somewhere else.

- Anyway, welcome to the castle ! she said with a little movement of the right hand. I'm terribly sorry, but I can't stay with you for too long.

- Queen's work, heh ? said Anna, twisting her lips. Let's enjoy every second we spend together, then ! Maybe we could do a visit of the castle for Kristoff ?

Elsa accepted, and the three of them began their walk. It was a really peaceful moment. Elsa's heart was apeased as she watched her sister jumping around with excitement. Kristoff was kind and very interested to discover the place where his girlfriend had grown up. Everything was pefect.

But suddenly, while they were going upstairs to show the upper rooms of the castle to Kristoff, a loud noise reverberated through the walls.

- What was that ? said Anna, surprised. Did Olaf break something again ?

- The sound came from the outside ! said Elsa, rushing upstairs as quickly as she could.

She went on the main balcony to see what was going on. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Anna and Kristoff came by her side and opened rounded eyes.

A dragon was attacking the town.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elsa was paralyzed. Seeing this huge monster engulfing the town in his blue flames was by far the most shocking scene she had ever witnessed. The dragon was about twenty feet long and could destroy any brick wall with a single slash of his mighty claws. He had four legs, a long tail rimmed with white spikes, and two immense wings creating small tornados as they flapped through the air. His devastating firebreath could strike with a phenomenal strength at fifteen feet. His rampage was unstoppable.

- I can't believe what I'm seeing, said Anna with a trembling voice. This has to be another magic trick, right ?

- We can't stay here ! cried Kristoff, taking the two sisters by their shoulders.

But Elsa couldn't move an inch.

- My people..., she whispered, eyes wide open.

- Did you hear me ? said Kristoff, seeing that she would not accompany him and Anna. We have to leave this place right now, or else this creature will grill us like sausages.

Just when Elsa thought everyone in the town had been caught in the fire, the gates to the inner yard of the castle opened, and an enormous stream of terrified citizens rushed in, flanked by a dozen of soldiers and lead by the chief of the army of Arendelle, Sir Piotr Edenzas. He was a very tall man with a grey beard and a ferocious look. Every gesture he made was sharp and precise, a testimony of his fourty-five years of service. Elsa clenched her fists. They were still shaky, but she definitely knew what she had to do. Now that she knew her people was safe, she had no more reason to hold on.

- You two, go ! she said to the young couple. Find some place to hide and take cover.

- What are you doing, Elsa ? Please, come with us ! begged Anna.

But the queen was already creating an ice slide in order to join her soldiers. She removed her shoes and got on the handrail of the balcony. The heat of the blaze started to reach the castle, and Elsa's dress was floating in the hot wind, as well as her long blond plait. She took her tiara off and turned over to Anna, saying :

- I give this to you. Take good care of it. I will take it back when I get rid of that monstrosity, alright ?

Anna's face was filled with anxiety. But she was not crying. She understood Elsa's choice very well, an she trusted her, more than anybody. Slowly, she extended her hand, took her sister's tiara and nodded silently. Elsa smiled at her. Knowing that her sister would be safe gave her some strength. Then, she looked at Kristoff, and with a brief movement of the head, made him understand what he had to do.

- Please, don't act foolishly, my queen, he said.

And the young couple, hesitant but trustful, left the balcony.

Elsa took a deep breath and turned over again. She clenched her fists as the heat stream stroke her with unexpected strength. Away, behind the enormous clouds of smoke and ashes, she could distinguish the menacing silhouette of the most sudden and frightening threat the kingdom had ever had to face.

She jumped on the slide and reached the inner yard in a blast. Here, she rushed toward Sir Piotr Edenzas and shouted :

- Tell me everything ! Where does that monster come from ?

The chief of the army didn't realize at first who was talking to him and looked in every direction, disoriented ; when he saw the queen rushing at him, he seemed terrified.

- Why are you here ? he cried, looking as mad as a man could possibly be. Get to the safest place as fast as you can !

- We don't have time to argue, Sir Edenzas, said Elsa when she arrived by his side. Answer me : what is happening ? Have you been able to save everyone ? Where does this dragon come from ?

Piotr seemed to fight with himself for a couple seconds, divided between the order her queen just gave him and his duty as a soldier. But he didn't have much more time to think, because a huge fireball fell on the gates and exploded in a thousand blue sparkles, setting most of the trees on fire and projecting all the nearby soldiers to the ground. Elsa rapidly pointed her hands at the blaze and extinguished it with a powerful ice beam.

- Quick ! insisted the queen, turning her head again over Piotr. You know I can handle this !

- We have no idea where that monster come from, he moaned, helping a soldier to come back on his feet. But we saved most of the citizens.

- Most of them ? You mean...

- Some of them jumped in the water, thinking that they would be safe. We went to rescue them, but we were stopped by a column of fire. However, the dragon doesn't seem to have attacked them for the moment. There might still be a chance...

- There is ! replied Elsa, firmly.

And she rushed out of the castle, her hands radiating with a cold, bluish light.

The pathway was all messed up. Everywhere, she could see wood pieces, broken bricks, melted stones, burning carts, collapsed houses, sinking ships, and even afraid horses who tried to escape the furnace as hard as they could. But she couldn't see the infortunate citizens, and assumed that they were trapped on the other side of the town. She had to be as fast as she could, so she froze the ground before her and created ice skates, sliding at full speed toward the wall of ashes. She had lost sight of the monster, though, and this was not particularly reassuring. But the soldiers had made an incredible job, saving so much people, and allowing them to take shelter so promptly. There was a tunnel under the castle, where they could all fit and wait for the scourge to fly away.

She coughed as she broke into the cloud of ashes. She had to maintain her icy road with one hand, while dissipating the toxic gas and particles with a fierce icy wind coming out of her other hand. She couldn't see at more than five feet before her, but she never dropped her speed : she had to save her people, no matter what.

Suddenly, a strong wind blow hit her on her left flank. She screamed out of surprise and ended up in the sea. She couldn't see it because of the ashes, but she had been very close to the docks this entire time ! She struggled a little to come back to the surface, gasped, and swam to the border. The ashes had been totally wiped out by this strong wind blow, but a shadow engulfed her whe she finally stood up on the ground.

The dragon was right in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa's heart was beating at a dangerous pace. She couldn't breathe correctly due to heat and stress. The creature gazed at her with his monstrous yellow eyes, and grey smoke was coming out of his nostrils. The queen looked like an ant compared to this gigantic monster. She was trapped, as her only possible ways to exit were blocked by the two immense wings of the dragon. It looked like she was doomed.

But she still had faith in her strength. The dragon was staring at her in a strange way, heavily breathing, but looking strangely peaceful. She didn't know if the monster could talk and understand the human language – the only dragons she had ever seen were in the books her parents read to her and Anna when they were younger. Anyway, she tried to communicate, as it appeared to be the best option for the moment :

- Why do you do this ? Why are you attacking us ?

No answer. The dragon didn't even seem to have noticed that she was talking to him. He turned his head to the left in a grunt. He had smelled something. Or someone.

The citizens.

Elsa reacted instantly. She rose her hands and shot a powerful ice beam at the dragon's chest. The monster let out a furious howl as his body was getting frozen, bit by bit, in a great ice jail. Elsa smiled out of relief : it was working ! The ice grew like blue shining ivy all over the creature, immobilizing his legs.

However, the wings and the neck were still free. The scales of the dragon illuminated for a moment, getting brighter and brighter, so bright, in fact, that Elsa had to protect her eyes with her arms. She heard the ice crackle. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the monster moving his head back, charging blue fire in his mouth. This was bad news.

She instantly created an ice pillar under her feet, projecting her in the air with the momentum, allowing her to escape the terrifying storm of fire that the dragon threw from his mouth just a second later. She passed right over him and, while in the air, quickly threw two other ice beams at the creature's wings. She created an ice slide to land safely, but the dragon went berserk, and destroyed it with a quick slash of his long tail.  
>Elsa protected her head with her left arm from the burst of ice. She used her right one to create another slide, but it was a bit late, and she couldn't finish it perfectly before landing. She nearly broke a leg. But she didn't have time to recover : the spiked tail was now coming at her. She instantly blocked it with a very thick wall of ice. But even with such a protection, the tail nearly broke through, projecting dangerous pieces of ice everywhere. She definitely couldn't have thought of a more formidable foe.<p>

Elsa could hear another raging howl as she was running away, trying to find the infortunate citizens. Her breath was loud and heavy and her leg was hurting really bad. The smell of incinerated wood and canvas irritated her nose. Her dress, full of water, was slowing her. The sticky mix of ashes and water on her face was itchy, and she was already dead tired from using so much of her powers in such a heat. She had to be extremely careful.

The fire hadn't reached the lower part of the town yet. She slalomed through the houses, hoping for the dragon not to find her too soon. The bay was really close, now. She could hear human voices coming from it. She rushed even faster. Finally ! She could see them ! They were all gathered in the water, at the end of the alley. There were maybe twenty of them, swimming close to the border, watching what was happening to their town, in prey to despair.

Elsa was about to reach the last house, thirty feet before the sea, when an explosion in her back sent her flying. She screamed out of surprise as she landed heavily on her back, her dress half-burned and torn apart. The silhouette of the dragon, freed from his ice jail, rose over her and snorted out a little cloud of smoke. Her back, as well as every part of her body, hurt badly. Strength had left her. It was all over. She groaned as she got back on her elbows, back to the sea, her long blond hair freely floating in the air. She was about to pass out.

- Don't..., she begged. Don't hurt... my people... do you hear me... ?

The dragon snorted again and Elsa could hear everyone screaming out of terror in her back. He looked extremely mad. Apparently, Elsa's ice beams had tore his wings apart. He also had scars all over his body due to the ice jail he had escaped from. Unable to fly, badly wounded, he had rushed through the houses as if they had been straw piles, only powered by pain and fury. Elsa tried to get back on her feet, but stumbled and fell on her knees. She was helpless. If only she had been prepared... but how ? How could anyone have anticipated such a catastrophe ? Dragons were supposed to be a legend.

She gritted her teeth and waited for her opponent's last blow. The dragon opened his mouth, revealing his razor-sharp fangs. Then, he approached slowly, step by step, ready to enjoy a good meal. Elsa bowed her head.

But a thought stroke her like lightning. She was not « Elsa ». She was Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She was the sovereign of this country. She had no right to bow her head. She had no right to let her people alone.

She had no right to leave Anna. To let her get eaten by that monster.

Elsa rose up her head. The dragon had opened his mouth really wide, ready to take a good bite of his prey. She could see the inside of the creature.

- Eat this, she said.

She extended her arms in front of her, and with every last bit of her strength, created an ice storm. The dragon literally didn't see it coming. He froze instantly from the inside, his body pierced by countless ice spikes. But he storm was so powerful that it affected the entire town. It blew away most of the fire in a matter of seconds, covering everything under a thick blanket of snow. The citizens were not affected, however, as their queen carefully guided the attack so it would not strike what was in her back.

When the storm stopped, the dragon had been changed into a harmless statue.

Elsa could hear the citizens burst out of joy, and smiled right before collapsing. She had done everything she could to protect her people. And succeeded.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa woke up in her bed. She was still feeling pain in her back, but the exhaustion had left her. As soon as she opened her eyes, someone jumped on her stomach and screamed hysterically, nearly strangling her with a bone-crushing hug. Of course, it was Anna.

- You did it ! You did it ! I knew you'd do it ! she cried, gesticulating with unprecedented nervosity. You were awesome !

Elsa couldn't answer ; actually, she couldn't even breathe, because she was drowning in Anna's chest. But, still, she felt relieved : everything seemed to have returned to normal. And that was part of why she had fought today. Or yesterday. Or whenever, after all she didn't know how long she had been sleeping.

- Oh, I'm hurting you, am I not ? said Anna, finally realizing how deadly her hug was. Ha ha. Sorryyy.

She untightened her arms and Elsa took a deep breath. Then, the two sisters looked at each other, and giggled.

- I'm glad you're OK, said the queen.

- Me too ! replied Anna. Everyone is doing fine, thanks to you. Well, that dragon is pretty much dead but, apart from that...

Elsa let out a deep sigh. These were the best news she could have asked for. She turned her head to the right and saw that there was actually a lot of people in her room. Zyga, her butler, stood calmly to her bedside, as well as Sir Piotr Edenzas, Kristoff and Olaf. She could see the empty chair from which Anna had jumped to strangle-hug her. Four guards were watching over them, steady, ready to protect their queen at any cost.

- How long have I been asleep ? she asked, rising the upper side of her body, causing Anna, who was still sitting on her, to fall on her back.

- One day, replied Zyga. Your wounds were not too deep, except for the burn in your back. With a good rest, it will take a whole month to heal completely.

- A burn ? Will it leave a scar ? asked Anna, who came back sitting on her chair.

- Apparently, our queen's powers have a special healing factor for burns, so I think her skin will be fully regenerated.

- One day is enough, said Elsa. Since I feel better, I should go see what the town looks like.

She tried to get out of the bed, but everyone instantly jumped on their feet to push her back in it.

- I said that you have to rest ! said Zyga with a reprimanding tone.

- But...

- There is no "but", you stay here and you sleep. You have already done more than you should have.

And this is actually what happened. Elsa was staying in bed all the time. Zyga and Anna were making sure she would not do anything stupid until she had fully recovered. Even though Elsa was feeling delighted to see her little sister every day, her room felt like a prison. She couldn't even see in what bad of a shape her town was in. She was also constantly feeling the need to talk to her people, to make a speech, in order to put an official end to the catastrophe that had stroke them. It was her responsibility to do so, just as it was her duty to protect her people from any kind of mad dragon wishing for mayhem.

But her only options were to stay still, reading books in her bed, and to walk a few steps to the bathroom, under the overcaring watch of Zyga. Of course, her back ached nastily, and her leg was still feeling a bit numb, but she could have returned to her everyday routine without major troubles. Seeing how frustrating this situation was, Elsa decided, after three days, to put an end to it. She waited for Anna to take Zyga's place, and let her feelings talk for her :

- I'm fine. And you know that. I really appreciate what Zyga and you are doing for me, but this is too much. I have to move, to do something, anything ! I don't even know what's happening outside. Why won't you let me go out, even for a short period of time ?

Anna looked embarrassed, which was already weird. But the really bothering part was that she didn't even answer. It was impossible for Elsa to imagine her little sister remaining silent more than two seconds. And if Anna had her lips sealed, it definitely meant that someone, Zyga or Piotr, had asked her to keep an important secret. The queen put her right hand on Anna's shoulder, and gently rose up her chin with her left hand.

- Hey, what's wrong ? asked Elsa with a soft voice.

Anna looked pale and grave. It was not reassuring. At all.

- Sis'..., she whispered. After you defeated the dragon...

She was playing with Elsa's hair, twisting it around her fingers. She made a few curls before she continued :

- ...well, you know, it's not like you've done anything wrong, of course, but, ha ha, I mean, you know, stuff, things... it's complicated !

- Anna, insisted Elsa, affirming her grisp on her sister's shoulder. Get straight to the point, please. What happened ?

The princess stopped curling Elsa's hair. She bowed her head a little and started bouncing her two index fingers against each other.

- Well... your storm destroyed everything that the dragon had left intact. Basically, the town is nothing more than ruins.

- Eeeeeh ? But you said everything was fine ! cried Elsa, literally jumping on her bed, shocked and terrified.

- I said that _everyone_ was fine, objected Anna, rising both index fingers. We didn't want to tell you because we didn't want you to be afraid. Nobody holds you responsible for this. It's the opposite : everyone says that you're a hero !

But it was too late. Elsa was already staring at her trembling hands, eyes filling with tears, as the fear of her own powers began to come back. The anxiety she had spent more than ten years to vanquish was finally showing its fangs again. She was in prey to a great panic, and she jumped out of the bed as a reflex.

- Stay away from me ! she shouted at Anna, back to the wall, a stream of tears falling on her cheeks. I'm dangerous !

- No, no ! instantly replied the princess, rising her hands in an appeasing gesture. Please, calm down !

Elsa rushed to the mirror that stood next to her bed, and looked at herself from head to toe. Her nightie was filled with sweat, her hair was all messed up, and she could see a great bruise on her right leg. She looked nothing like a queen. Or at least, that's what she thought. She collapsed on her knees and dissimulated her face with her hands. Anna came next to her and held her in her arms.

- Don't worry, sis', she said softly. It's not your fault. Everything's fine.

- I'm a m... m... monster, sobbed Elsa, putting her head on Anna's shoulder. I'm... I'm...

- You are no monster, whispered the princess. You are a queen. A great queen. And you're my sister. The best sister of all time.

They remained about five minutes here, on the ground, in front of the mirror. Elsa's mind was apeased by Anna's soft words and cuddles. Zyga was also a good confident of the queen, but she would never have calmed down so quickly without Anna. Their bond was impossible to describe. It was a very pure, very intense form of love. And it was stronger than any kind of sorcery. It had already been proved one month earlier, and it was being proved again on that day, in this very room.

- Thank you, said Elsa, smiling anew. I don't know what kind of queen I would be without you.

- Oh, you would be a great sovereign, there is no doubt about it ! replied her sister. But you would lack of humor. And you'd be fat, since you would be eating twice as much chocolate.

They both burst out of laughter. But not for long.

- Your majesty ! suddenly cried Piotr, as he violently broke into the room.

He felt embarrassed, seeing the queen in a nightie, and immediately turned his back, closing the eyes and turning purple.

- What is it, Sir Edenzas ? asked Elsa. What could possibly make you break the first rule of the castle and break into a lady's room without a knock ?

- I'm sorry, your highness ! replied the chief of the army. But someone wants to see you. He is...

Piotr couldn't finish his sentence. Anna barked :

_ - He is _?

- He pretends to be the dragon's master ad asks for a compensation, your majesty !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. This had to be a bad joke.

- Is that man serious ? she asked.

- He seems to be, replied Piotr. But he didn't tell anything else. He just wants to talk to you.

The queen's blood boiled with anger. But it was not the moment for her to lose her temper. What kind of person would send a dragon to destroy an entire town, and then ask for repayment when he's dead ? There was certainly a nasty scheme behind this. And she was ready to find out what it was all about.

- Tell him to wait for me in the visitor's room, said Elsa. Don't let him do anything suspicious. Be really careful. He's not welcome here.

- Yes, your highness, replied Piotr, respectuously bowing, before leaving the room.

- What in heavens is this guy thinking ? said Anna. Is he even aware of his situation ?

- We will find out really soon, said Elsa, before taking another look at herself in the mirror. But first of all, let's prepare, shall we ?

- Then, you're going to need this, said Anna.

She pulled the veil of her dress and took Elsa's tiara out of a secret pocket. She gave it to her sister, smiling. Elsa looked at the shining gems as she took it. But of course it was more than simple jewelry. It was her crown. The symbol of her power.

She decided to put her black satin dress. It had a very long tail, a tight collar piece, and looked very austere in general. She also put her black velvet gloves, encrusted with cristal pieces and thin gold strings. The contrast between her dark clothing and her clear face, as well as her blond hair, was really striking. She looked magnificent and very imposing. This is what she wanted that man to feel when he sees her. The pain in her back and the bruise on her leg made her slightly limp, diminishing her aura by a bit but, still, anyone looking at her for the first time would feel tiny, nearly crushed under so much charisma.

It took an hour for her to get ready. They had decided to take all the time they needed, because this visit was unexpected and, above all, insulting. Zyga took care of her make up, Anna made her plait, and they all agreed on one thing : their queen had to be more beautiful than ever. They had to show this bandit how despicable his attitude was. How unforgivable his acts were – assuming that he was really what he was pretending to be.

Zyga opened the door to let her queen pass. Anna was walking by her side, holding her left arm. They walked silently through the hall. The castle had been spared from the fire, apart from the inner yard. The great paintings on the walls supported the solemn attitude of the two sisters. Elsa could feel her heartbeat speeding up as they approached the visitor's room. Two guards slowly opened the doors when they saw the two sisters coming. Anna had to let go of Elsa's arm when they entered.

The man was standing still at the center of the room, facing the throne, his face hidden by a long brown hood. He was wearing a travel coat and long leather boots. Twenty guards, as well as Sir Piotr Edenzas, were watching over him with great attention. Elsa went to sit on her throne, trying to dissimulate her limp as well as she could. Anna stood by her side.

- Well, well, you sure made me wait for quite some time, lady, said the man under the hood.

- How dare you..., began Piotr, advancing by a step toward the stranger, but Elsa stopped him with a sign of her hand.

- My name is Elsa, holder of the power of Winter, sovereign of Arendelle, she said with a strong voice. I will not listen to what you have to say until you take off your hood and kneel before me.

The man sniggered. It did not affect Elsa's temper. She waited peacefully, watching over the stranger as if he was an insect. She had no reason to behave kindly toward someone whose insolence seemed to know no boundaries.

After a minute of a heavy silence, the man sighed and took off his hood and his travel coat.

Everyone opened rounded eyes. He looked like a twenty-year old noble, with his cardinal red long jacket, full of frills and folds. He had long spiky ginger hair, weird and thick eyebrows, thin lips, and ferocious brown eyes. His long leather boots covered the lower part of his thighs. He smirked.

- I hope you don't really expect me to kneel, queen Elsa, he said, crossing his arms behind his back in a military style. My name is Pyment and I'm the prince of Eresi, kingdom of the west.

- I don't hear anything, replied Elsa, slowly saying "no" with the head.

- Don't mess with me, said Pyment.

Sunrays were falling down from tainted glass, behind the throne. Elsa rose up. Pyment got covered by her shadow.

- I don't even see you, she said with a dark tone.

The guards formed a circle around Pyment and threatened him with their spears. He frowned.

- Fine, you know what ? I don't care, he said, and he finally kneeled before Elsa.

The guards went back to their positions. Elsa smiled, and sat back on her throne.

- Very well, sir Pyment, she said with a much softer tone. Now, tell me.

- You killed my dragon, said the man, back on his feet. It was my favorite one, and you killed it. I want you to repay me.

So this guy was serious. Elsa could hardly believe what she was hearing. Pyment was either mad or extremely stupid. In addition, Elsa had never heard of that Eresi kingdom he was talking about. Apparently, this man had more than one dragon. This was a very important information. And not a reassuring one, for sure.

- Do you even know what your dragon has done to my town ? she asked, anger filling her voice.

Pyment smirked again.

- Your town ? he repeated. You mean, this dull, dusty, mucky piece of garbage you used as a town ?

Sir Piotr Edenzas nearly jumped to cut him in half with his silver sword, but Elsa, once again, stopped him. She knew how to react before such a provocative behaviour. She knew that he was toying with them, that any sign of violence would be a pretext for him to do whatever he wanted. She apeased the guards with a measured gesture of both hands, and replied calmly :

- Why did your dragon attack us ? I hope for you that it was unintentional.

- You know dragons, right ? snagged Pyment, shrugging his shoulders. They're hot-tempered. I guess this one just wanted to have fun.

- Since you appear to own him, said Elsa, keeping her temper as cool as she could, don't you think you are responsible for his actions ?

- Responsible ? he repeated, again. Tell me, my queen. Were you not responsible for the protection of your own town ?

He was good at his game. Elsa felt a rise in her heartbeat. Her tone turned bitter :

- From my point of view, you're nothing more than an ill-mannered little kid, unable to control his pets. Your dragon destroyed my town. The compensation should come from you.

- And from my point of view, he replied instantly, fury embedding his eyes, you're nothing more than a killer, and a monster. I saw your pitiful town. You were the one who destroyed it, with your devilish powers. You buried your own town in the snow. How come a sorceress like you could become a sovereign ? You repel me.

- THAT'S ENOUGH ! shouted Piotr, pulling his sword and pointing it at Pyment's throat. KNEEL, AND APOLOGIZE !

But Pyment was still looking at Elsa right in the eyes. His smirk revealed a sadist personnality. The queen, affected by the stranger's last words, clenched her fists and frowned.

- Let me show you something, she said, as she walked down the steps leading to her throne.

She was heading toward the balcony. Everyone followed her, Anna walking in her tracks, as well as the soldiers encircling Pyment, lead by Piotr Edenzas. When they arrived, Elsa turned over Pyment and invited him to look closely at the ruins and the ashes covered in snow. It was the first time she was in front of this terrible spectacle since the battle, but she did not flinch.

- Look, sir Pyment, she said. Look well.

The queen extended her arms toward the ruins. A magical wind started to rise. Slowly, but surely, the ruins, the snow, the ashes, every single grain of dust started to vanish. Then, after a blue flash came out of Elsa's hands, a miracle happened right before the eyes of all the people gathered on the balcony.

Cristal-clear ice came out of the ground. Hundreds of ice-made houses materialized in a matter of seconds. The ice bell of a new church started to ring, as the town knew a slow but wonderful rebirth, thanks to Elsa's powers. Fountains, roads, bakeries : everything came back in a new, magnificent form. Elsa had just created an entire town with her bare hands in less than a minute.

Everyone remained open-mouthed for a moment, even Pyment, before such a scene. Nobody could believe their eyes. Elsa looked at the prince of Eresi kingdom with pride and defiance.

- What you just saw, sir Pyment, she said, is not sorcery. What you just saw is the reason why I have a crown on my head.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elsa's words seemed to have enraged Pyment at a whole new level. The prince of Eresi was gritting his teeth harder than ever. But obviously, he was impressed and speechless. Elsa discreetly winked at Anna, causing her to pinch her lips to prevent a loud burst of laugh.

- Since your beloved little town has now rebirthed, said Pyment, grinding his teeth, I am the only one left with prejudice.

- Don't worry, you will have your dragon back, replied Elsa. Sir Piotr Edenzas, could you please bring the prince to his frozen pet ?

- With pleasure, your majesty.

Two guards took Pyment by the shoulders, Piotr opening the way for him with a great smile. The prince's face was showing nothing but hate. His thick eyebrows gave him a very threatening look as he said to Elsa :

- We will meet again, my queen. And when we do, I can assure you that you will regret how you treated me.

- Brats should be taught a lesson from time to time, replied Elsa, rising her arm for Anna to grab it. I would be glad to see you come again to my class. Farewell, prince Pyment of the Eresi kingdom.

And the guards left, escorting him to the ice statue that had become his dragon, near the bay. Anna couldn't hold on much longer :

- Elsaaaaaaaaa ! You were so cool ! Oh my gosh oh my gosh you were just... awesomely extraordinary!

Once again, her little sister was acting like a living battery on two legs. Elsa giggled and took a firmer grisp on her sister's forearm. It had not been so easy, but actually, she was really satisfied with the way she had handled the situation. And judging by the delighted smile Sir Piotr Eenzas had when he left, she was certainly not the only one.

She spent the entire day visiting her people. Everyone was showing immense respect and infinite gratitude for what she had done this day. The new ice-made houses were really comfortable, and they couldn't melt easily. And even when they did, for exemple when someone dropped a candle on the ground, the hole that would be formed would instantly be fixed. This exceptional stability was due to a charm Elsa had engraved on the bell of the church, which was at the core of the town.

As she walked through the icy streets, she would add some decoration here and there, as she wanted everything to be perfect and enjoyable for the citizens. There she was, among her people, working for their good with delight and application. She held some children in her arms, built snowmen for them. This made her remember her own childhood, and she felt intense nostalgia.

It was nine in the evening when she came back to the castle. Her back and leg ached so badly that Zyga had to help her walking upstairs and sit on her bed. She was exhausted. But her heart was warm and her mind was clear. She took off her tiara and put it on her bedside table. Then, Zyga helped her taking off her clothes and made her lie on her stomach to take a look at her burn. It was covering half of the queen's back and gleaming with sweat. The butler sighed.

- I told you to rest, remember ? she said, before pulling out a bottle of ointment from her first-aid pocket.

- I'm sorry, Zyga, replied the queen, gritting her teeth and frowning from the pain. I can't stay in my bed after all this. Now, I know. My duty as a queen comes first.

- Well, I guess I can't reply to that. As long as you don't commit suicide.

Elsa began to laugh, but suddenly screamed out of pain when she felt Zyga's hands massaging her back with ointment. Even though the medication itself apeased the burn, the friction of the massage was unbearable. Elsa held her pillow tight as tears caused by the pain began to fill her eyes.

- If this can reassure you, Zyga, I don't plan on fighting a dragon again before one or two centuries..., she said with a hard breath.

Zyga stopped rubbing Elsa's back, and the queen sighed out of relief. But her butler was already putting another type of cream onto the bruise on her leg. And she started a new painful massage under Elsa's groans.

Night fell quickly. Elsa couldn't sleep. Firstly because of the pain she was still feeling, secondly because of the loud ticking noise of her pendulum clock, at the other side of the room. The moonlight was really bright, and Elsa could see everything without much trouble. Her woollen blanket was too warm. She put it away. The ointment was making her nightie all sticky. She rolled on the side, moved her thighs against her chest and embraced her legs, looking by the window. The kingdom of the west, Eresi... what a mysterious name. Nobody had heard of it. Even when Piotr went to the great library of Arendelle, he couldn't find any mention of Eresi in the books. This was troublesome, indeed. Arendelle was now in bad terms with a ghost kingdom, supposedly filled with mighty dragons, and apparently owning an army. She remembered the way she treated Pyment. Maybe she had gone a bit too far ? Maybe her behaviour had been childish ? Today, more than ever, she was wishing her parents were still alive. In addition, Anna had left her again. Even though she was now living in a new ice-made house with Kristoff, which was even closer to the castle than the previous one, Elsa couln't help herself but feel sad. Loneliness had a bad effect on her.

She closed her eyes and rolled on her other side, letting out a brief "ouch !" when her back went in contact with the bed. Tomorrow, she would definitely find out what and where this strange kingdom was. Then, she would certainly go back to her daily routine...

She was finally getting sleepy when she heard a metallic noise coming from the window on the eastern wall. She jumped on her knees and looked closely all around her. She didn't see anything weird. A dream, certainly.

- Never seen a queen in a nightie before, said a dull voice.

Elsa had goose bumps.

- Who is there ? she asked, hiding her panick as well as she could. Show yourself !

The silhouette of a man appeared near the pendulum. Elsa pointed her hands at him as a reflex.

- Who are you ? What do you want ?

- Saw Pyment leaving, he replied. Not looking content.

- Walk in the light so I can see your face ! said Elsa, leaving her bed and calmly walking toward the door.

The man obeyed. He walked three steps, and his face appeared in the moonlight. He was a young man with a deep horizontal scar on his forehead. He looked bored, and his face was mostly covered with multiple locks of his dark hair. He was wearing a travel coat and held a sword at his belt. He also wore military boots over some kind of black baggy. Overall, he looked very scary.

- Who are you ? What are you doing here ? repeated the queen, ready to defend herself.

- Name's Henry, replied the man, with his dull voice. Dragon hunter. Here to warn you.

- Warn me ? About what ?

Henry took a moment before he answered :

- War is coming.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Elsa did not sleep at all that night. Since Henry looked rather threatening, she had decided to imprison him, at least until she discovers who he really was. These were strange days, indeed. A dragon, an evil prince, and now, a taciturn dark warrior. She couldn't have slept even if she had wanted to. "A war". He said that there was a "war" coming. The queen had no idea how to react to this. Was it a lie ? Was it a threat ? Was it a warning ? What kind of war could it be ? A diplomatic war ? An ideological war ? A military war ? She had no experience whatsoever with any kind of war. The simple thought of it made her shiver badly.

When the sun rose up, Zyga found Elsa sitting on her bed, lost in her thoughts. She coughed with exaggeration to get her attention. When the queen saw her, holding a pile of clean clothes in one arm, a towel and a jug of hot water in the other, she yawned.

- Already ? she said with a sleepy voice. Where did my night go ?

- This is what I would like to know, your highness, replied Zyga.

She put the clean clothes onto the bed and poured some hot water on the towel.

- So, how are your wounds going ?

Elsa frowned. Zyga seemed particularly frustrated.

- What is happening ? Are you okay ? asked the queen in a soft voice.

She put her hand on Zyga's shoulder to comfort her. She was holding the wet towel, immobile.

- I heard that a man had entered your room tonight, she finally said.

- Ho, you mean, the prisoner. Yes. I guess a soldier told you.

- How ? asked the butler, beginning to wash Elsa's face with her towel. How did he enter ? Was the door locked ? What about the windows ? I thought you were safe, here. I...

She stopped her movement. She looked grave. Elsa took the towel from her hand and smiled at her. Of course, her butler had to think that she was responsible of this intrusion, overprotective as she was.

- Everything is fine, Zyga, don't worry, said the queen. I don't know how he could enter, but nobody's at fault here. He didn't even try to attack me.

She hugged Zyga to reassure her. She was truly like family to Elsa.

The queen went to the jails of the castle when she finally got prepared. All the cells were empty, except for Henry's, of course. A soldier was watching over him quietly, and a seat had been prepared for the queen to sit on and talk to the prisoner. When she looked at him, he came closer to the grid and said :

- Love your dress.

The simplicity of that remark made Elsa crack a smile. Henry was incredibly calm, for a man who had been imprisoned with such promptness.

- Now, Henry, she said. Tell me. Where are you from ?

- Somewhere, simply replied the man. Don't know. Travel a lot.

- You said that you are a dragon hunter. Can you tell me more about this ?

- Dragon hunter, he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Hunt dragons.

The soldier behind Elsa couldn't help but let out a quick laugh. She was amused as well, but she simply smiled and said :

- You seem to have troubles speaking our language. What is your mother tongue ?

- This one, he answered, suddenly looking away. Don't like to talk.

He looked at her again.

- Don't have anyone to talk with.

He looked so mysterious. And not so frightening, after all. Elsa wanted to learn everything she could about him.

- Last night, you told me that there was a war coming, she said. What did you mean ? You also talked about Pyment, how do you know him ?

Henry remained silent for a moment. Then, he turned back and went to sit on his bed. He clasped his hands together, and a brown light suddenly appeared between his palms. Elsa and the soldier jumped on their feet.

- Sorcery ! cried the soldier, ready to strike with his spear, but Elsa stopped him.

Henry was looking sad as he was performing his magic trick. The light disappeared after ten seconds.

- Henry..., said Elsa. What kind of power do you have ? Are you born with it, or have you been cursed ?

- Cursed, replied Henry. Chasing dragons in kingdom of Eresi. Cursed by Pyment's father.

He rose the right hand, and a little shrub came out of the ground. Elsa was speechless. Her heartbeat was dangerously speeding up. So there were people like her, outside these walls... of course, she knew that she could not possibly be the only one in the entire world to have such abilities, but it was the first time she ever met one. And it was exciting.

- Powers..., said Henry, giving a sad look at his hands. Can't really control them. They do.

- What do you mean ? Who are "they" ? Pyment and his father ?

Henry looked directly at Elsa's eyes. She saw nothing but wrath in his look. He nodded silently, and the shrub vanished in a cloud of brown sparks. The soldier looked confused, but Elsa was curious. She sat back on her seat, put her elbow on its arm and lied her chin on the palm of her hand. She stared at Henry with great interest. Everything was clear, now.

- So this is why you came in my room, yesterday, she said. You hate Pyment and his father. You were glad to see him annoyed when he left Arendelle.

- Enemy of my enemy, replied Henry. Friends.

Elsa smiled. They looked at each other for a moment. Henry tried to smile, but just happened to look somewhere else instead. His scar and his dull voice made him look intimidating at first glance, but actually, he was rather touching in his manners. Elsa took a deep breath, standing up again, then said :

- Well, I think we can trust you. You seem to know the Eresi kingdom quite well, maybe you could tell me more about it ?

Henry slightly nodded, looking at the ground. Elsa made a sign to the soldier, who opened the grid, letting the dragon hunter out. The queen gave him his sword back and invited him to follow her.

They walked through the long empty halls silently. Henry wasn't making a single noise in his walk, which was surprising, considering the fact that he was holding a sword and that he was wearing military boots. He seemed to have completely mastered the art of silent walking. He was very calm in general, anyway. It made Elsa uncomfortable at the beginning, but she quickly got used to it. Henry was like a whisper : you needed to listen carefully in order not to miss it.

When Elsa arrived in the great hall of the castle, she was surprised to find Anna and Kristoff, sitting on a bench next to the greatest window of the room, exchanging a furious kiss that nearly made them struggle for air. Elsa felt embarrassed and looked at Henry to check his reaction. He wasn't even looking at them.

Kristoff slightly openend his eyes for a second, closed them again, continued his kiss for another second, and opened them again in a surprised jump when he finally realized that him and Anna were not alone anymore. The princess turned her head back and pinched her lips when she saw her sister heading toward them.

- I'm happy to see that you don't fear to come to the castle anymore, said Elsa with an amused tone.

- Ha ha, well... actually, we wanted to tell you something ! replied Anna, taking Kristoff's hand and forcing him to stand up next to her. We want to buy a boat !

- A boat ? repeated Elsa. You're planning to go on a cruise ?

- Anna keeps saying that she wants to discover the world, said Kristoff, who was looking particularly happy. So I thought this would be the best way to go on a journey around the world.

Elsa couldn't imagine them going so far and for so long. She would die with anxiety after only a week ! She was about to say what she was thinking when her gaze fell on Anna's eyes. They were literally shining with excitment.

- I think this is a... a very good idea, said Elsa with a fake smile, holding Anna's both hands into hers.

- I know, right ? cried the princess, ecstatic. We could do whatever we want, whenever we want ! We would meet strangers and make a lot of new friends ! Oooh, I can't wait to set sail...

She jumped at Kristoff's neck and started to kiss him to death. Elsa felt like a gap had suddenly opened in her heart. Why couldn't she tell her... ?

- Looks dangerous, said a dull voice behind her.

Everyone looked at Henry. Elsa had nearly forgotten about him. But he had listened to the whole conversation. Anna looked really mad at him.

- And who are you to say that ? she asked, roughly.

- Kristoff, Anna, I present you to Henry ! He is a... a traveller.

Kristoff and Henry shook their hands, but Anna just made a brief "hello" with the head.

- Need a boat to go to the kingdom of Eresi, suddenly said Henry to Elsa.

- Really ? Why, where is it ? she asked.

- In the sky, he answered.

Very cryptic indeed.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Elsa and Henry spent the rest of the day talking about the Eresi kingdom. It appeared that the reason why there was no mention at all of Eresi in the books was due to the fact that it was lost in the clouds. The Eresi civilization had been built on top of a very high mountain, lost somewhere in the western seas. Their only way of communication with the people of the surface was by mounting dragons. They were specialized in the breeding and training of these creatures, that lived exclusively above the clouds. On very rare occasions, young adventurous dragons would come to the surface in order to hunt and explore. This is where Henry came in. His hometown had been completely destroyed by a dragon when he was only four years old. His parents and his older brother died in the fire, that day. The dragon had disappeared as fast as he had arrived, leaving Henry orphan, alone, unable to know what to do.

He had wandered for two days, before a woman named Fiora found him and decided to take care of him. She was a foreign warrior who had been travelling for years across all kingdoms, heavily armed, and Henry never knew what she could possibly have been searching for. Since Henry and her did not speak the same language, they mostly communicated with hand gestures. Fiora taught Henry how to fight, how to live by himself, how to cope with any kind of adversaries. He had spent ten years with her and had more or less become like a son to her.

But one day, while they were sailing across the westerns seas, they came across an entire division of trained dragons, mounted by the Eresi. Pyment, as well as the king of the Eresi kingdom, were leading this squadron to war, to extend the Eresi domination over the surface lands. Fiora could not let that happen. A fierce battle engaged between the crew of the ship and the squadron. But it was clearly unbalanced. Fiora, as well as the entire crew, got killed during the battle, leaving Henry alone, once again.

But the squadron had suffered heavy losses too, and the invasion could no longer be done. Pyment, who was only a teenager, like Henry at that time, wished to kill him, but the king decided to let him go. He cursed him with the power of the wood, left him adrift, and went back to his kingdom with what was left of his division.

Since that day, Henry could no longer meet anybody without accidentally hurting him with his wood powers. Filled with pain and hatred, he became a lone dragon hunter, travelling across the kingdoms just like Fiora, and discreetly protecting people from the attacks of the monsters who would descend the Eresi mountain.

Now, six years later, he was here, in Arendelle, because he had heard of the dragon attacking the town. When he saw Pyment leaving on his ship, bringing his frozen dragon with him, looking mad and humiliated, he decided to meet the person responsible for this. This is how Elsa and him went to meet each other, that night.

Elsa could not think of a sadder story. Henry did not flinch once when he told it. He was hurt deep in his heart, and the scar on his forehead was nothing compared to the one in his soul. She could also identfy with him. She knew really well what it was like to hurt someone without intent, and fear your own powers.

According to Henry's words, the dragon that had attacked Arendelle four days earlier was young, but had been bred and trained on a military purpose. He had certainly escaped, and had begun to attack like he had been taught to, without even thinking about what he was doing. The fact that it had been trained was a proof that the Eresi kingdom was, effectively, gearing for war.

And Arendelle seemed to be their main target.

Elsa decreed a state of emergency and convened on a summit meeting with emissaries from the six nearby kingdoms, a week later. They all agreed on one thing : the threat of the Eresi kingdom was real. But since nobody knew where this kingdom was exactly, they couldn't do much but prepare and endure whatever would descend from the sky.

However, Elsa did not think that waiting was the only, or even a good option. She proposed to assemble a crew and set sail, in order to reach the Eresi mountain and meet the king. The crew would be composed of several emissaries from each kingdom. The main objective of this journey would be to sign a peace treaty, and to officially recognize the Eresi kingdom as an independent legislation around the world. This proposition suffered no opposition. The day after, six warriors, one for each kingdom that had answered to Elsa's call, arrived in Arendelle and sojourned in the castle until D-Day.

Everything had been really automatic and happened almost instantly. The day the warriors arrived, Elsa would still wonder about her choice. Was it a good idea to make such an expedition ? What if the ship was destroyed before even having the slightest chance to find the kingom of Eresi ? She didn't know what to think. She was sitting on her throne, head hidden in her hands, when Sir Piotr Edenzas came to have a talk with her.

- Your majesty, he said with his straight tone, I know that this is a new and very delicate situation for you. I think you have been an exemplary sovereign so far, and these six kingoms would not have answered to your call if they had no respect for you and your politics.

Elsa let her hands slip down her face and put on Piotr a tired gaze.

- What are trying to tell me, Sir Edenzas ? she asked. Do you think that I did an error ?

- Not at all, he replied. I just think that Henry, whatever his motivations are, should not come aboard with you and the warriors.

Elsa frowned a little. She knew that Piotr did not like Henry very well. She had seen how the chief of the army was looking at him. Call it suspicion, or paranoia or whatever, but Piotr was convinced that Elsa was wrong to trust the dragon hunter so blindly. Actually, Zyga agreed with Piotr, but it was no surprise for the queen.

- We have no data about him, whatsoever, continued Piotr. He is no different from that Pavement...

- Pyment.

- Yeah, yeah, Pyment, Chorizo, who cares. These people are strangers. You must remain vigilant, because the danger can come from anywhere. Remember the attack of the dragon ? It's the same.

- Thank you for your advice, Sir Edenzas, replied Elsa. But if I ever had the least doubt about Henry, I would have frozen his face off a long time ago.

- What if he is lying about his powers ? What if he's born with them ? What if...

- Enough with your assumptions, Sir Edenzas. Henry will come with us, and there is nothing you can do about it.

The old chief of the army seemed perplexed. Elsa had suddenly stood up and risen her tone without even realizing it. She looked at her hands, disconcerted.

- I will obey to any order you give me, your highness, said Edenzas in a much softer tone. But it is my duty to inform you and to warn you when I feel that there is a threat to your, or your people's, life.

- I understand very well, replied Elsa, who sat dow on her throne and began to rub her hand on her temple. But Henry is the only person alive, on the surface of the Earth, who knows precisely where the Eresi mountain is. If we can't bring him aboard, then this expedition can never be done. Do you understand ?

Sir Piotr Edenzas remained silent for a brief moment, looking grave, then replied :

- Yes, your majesty, I understand. I will check the preparations for the departure, tomorrow. You should go get some sleep.

And he left the room, letting Elsa sitting on her throne, alone, in prey to fear and anxiety.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone ! Already the tenth chapter, wow. This sure arrived very fast, much more faster than I expected. But it's just the beginning !  
>I would be glad to know what you think about it and what I could do to improve my writing, so please don't forget to leave a review once in a while !<br>Chapters will now be posted at a slightly slower pace, that is to say that I will post between three and four chapters each week.  
>Enjoy the tenth chapter and see you soon !<strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ten days later, when the queen's back had, finally, completely healed, the expedition could begin. Henry and Elsa went to the docks, leading the six warriors, as well as a dozen of soldiers, Zyga, who had insisted to accompany her queen, and thirty seamen that would get the ship to work. Sir Piotr Edenzas was walking with them, but would not come aboard, as he had been chosen to rule Arendelle while her queen was away. Well, actually, it was Princess Anna who was supposed to be on the throne during her sister's travel, and Piotr would only be her second, but what Elsa didn't know was that she had been hiding in a seaman's bag with Olaf and Kristoff. It was a really big and suspicious package, but the seaman who held it was also anormally tall and strong, so nobody really worried about it.

The boat they would travel on was a clipper. Easy to maneuver, very fast, but not really resistant. The captain was already on board, and helped his crew to load crates and equipments onto the ship's desk. Elsa let everyone get to their cabins and said to Piotr :

- Everything is going to be fine.

- Are you sure you don't want to say goodbye to your sister, my queen ? asked Edenzas.

- It's better for me to go without her seeing me. Or... maybe it's better for me, she said, looking at the ground, lost in her thoughts.

A giggle came out of the big seaman's bag, behind her, but she didn't notice it. Piotr bowed to show his respects, then said :

- I will pray for your success and your safety. Goodbye, your highness.

Elsa smiled and nodded. Then, she turned over and came on board. The crew let go of the ship's bridge and the mooring ropes, and the vessel could finally begin its trip under the waving signs of the people of Arendelle.

It took almost an hour for the ship to completely lose sight of the coast. Elsa's cabin was unexpectedly luxuous and comfortable, thanks to Zyga's special preparations. She could sleep in a true bed, had a closet full of travel clothes and two ceremonial dresses. She had direct access to clean water and towels. A mirror had been apposed on one of the wooden walls, and she could take a look outside through two portholes. She knew that she was the queen and had to be treated as such, but still, she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty when she thought about the fifty other members of the crew who had to share a great cabin and sleep in hammocks.

She went on the deck. It was midday, and everyone was at work. She saw Henry talking with one of the warriors, and decided to check what they were talking about. But while she was walking toward them, a scream on her right suddenly caught her attention. The tall seaman had finally opened his bag and found the three stowaways that were Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

- Anna ! she exclaimed, raising her eyebrows. What in heavens are you doing here ?

The princess was gesticulating to get rid off the seaman's grasp, but she eventually abandoned and replied :

- You didn't expect me to stay here in Arendelle, while you and your bunch of new friends explore the western seas, did you ! Plus, this is precisely the kind of adventure I was looking for !

- Kristoff, how could you let her do that ? asked Elsa, exasperated. I thought you could handle her bursts of craziness !

The young man was hanging on the seaman's arm like it was a hook, and Olaf was trying to pull him by his feet, making it only worse. He replied :

- What actually happened might surprise you. But I don't know if I want to tell you.

- This is not important, said Anna with a movement of the hand. What matters is that we're all gathered to live this exciting adv...

- This is not a game, Anna ! shouted Elsa, asking the seaman to put the couple back on their feet with a movement of the head. You're not supposed to be here, this is extremely dangerous !

- Where you go, I go, full stop, replied Anna. I thought it was obvious that from now on, we would share our burdens, no matter what they would be.

Elsa gritted her teeth. She wanted her sister to be safe. And this new bitter whim of hers was particularly stupid and dangerous. But the queen had a weird feeling. Her intuition told her that Anna could not be safer than under her watch. Maybe something terrible would be happening to them during this expedition, but as long as Anna was on board, Elsa could protect her with her powers, at full capacity.

- I guess you can stay, finally said Elsa, and Anna was about to throw her fist into the air in a victorious pose when her sister added : But you have to do whatever we tell you to do. Follow the rules, don't break anything, don't act foolishly, or I will definitely send you back to Arendelle. Do you understand ?

Anna remained frozen in her victory pose for a second, before sticking her arms to her body in a military imitation, replying :

- I'll do my best, sir ! I mean, sister !

- The same statement applies for both of you, said Elsa, turning her head over Olaf and Kristoff.

- I promise I will keep an eye on them, replied Kristoff, taking Anna by the shoulder and putting his hand on Olaf's head. I can also help with the chores, if I have to.

- Well, that goes without saying, groaned the tall seaman behind them.

Elsa sighed in a smile, quite amused by the situation. In fact, she expected something weird to happen sooner or later, and she was not disappointed.

She turned back to take a look at Henry, but he had disappeared, leaving the warrior he was talking to by himself. She twisted her lips. Maybe she would talk to him later ? Anyway, she had not properly met all the warriors already, so she decided to go talk to the lonely one. He was a very strong man with a green leather armor, short dark hair and grey eyes. He was leaning on the guard-rail and was looking at the white waves with much attention. When Elsa put her hand on his shoulder to make him notice her, he barely looked at her.

- Hey, queen Elsa, he said with his grave voice and his german accent.

- How are you, Sir Gutjaeger ? asked Elsa in a smile.

- Fine. I just hope there won't be too much turmoil. It makes me sick.

- I have never set sail before, said the queen. So I don't know what it is to be seasick.

- Lucky you !

Elsa laughed, and Gutjaeger took a better look at her.

- My father thinks you're a great sovereign, he said. I love and trust my father. But I think it's weird that a woman can become a queen at such a young age.

It was rude. Elsa did't suspect Gutjaeger to act like this. He was obviously jealous, because she knew he was already thirty, while she was only twenty.

- I assume you don't know that my parents died in a storm, three years ago, said Elsa. I didn't choose to rule Arendelle so soon.

- Oh, simply replied Gutjaeger. So I did screw up, there. My bad.

The atmosphere got suddenly very dense, and the two of them remained silent for what seemed to be an eternity. Maybe there was a reason why Gutjaeger was so lonely.

- I'm a good fighter, finally said the warrior. I'm a terrible diplomat. That's why I will never be king. My little brother is better at almost everything else, so I guess it's normal that everybody wants him as their sovereign rather than me.

Elsa felt a lot of bitterness in his tone.

- I don't think it's true, she said. As much as I respect you, I think you are not fair with yourself. If what you're saying were true, then your father would have sent your brother instead of you.

- He sent me because I'm less precious, replied Gutjaeger.

- He sent you because he trusts you, said Elsa. He knows that you are the fittest to accomplish this mission, because he thought that your fighting skills would be far more useful than your brother's ability to talk.

Gutjaeger smirked.

- Then you should be worried, he said. Because it means that you will find war instead of peace, in that stupid Eresi kingdom.

And he left.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone !  
>OK. I know I promised you to write three chapters a week. But hey, since I don't know how you feel about the text, I guess I got a bit carried away.<br>I really want to write this story to the end, so please help me to do so by telling me what you think of it !  
>Enjoy this very late chapter !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Two days had passed since the conversation between Elsa and Gutjaeger. The sea was so calm that even the captain couldn't believe his eyes. The six warriors and Elsa learned more about each other. Gutjaeger was actually the only one with royal blood flowing in his veins. Maria, from the southern lands, was a thirty-year-old soldier who mastered the art of the lance. Tobert and Zerald were two free-lance mercenaries from the Northern lands, and even though they didn't live in the same kingdom, they knew each other very well for they had often fought side by side on the battleground. Ignus was a strange twelve-year-old boy. He seemed fragile and excessively shy, but he was actually a master tactician with a great knowledge of the different strategies that were usually used in every kingdom. But if Ignus was strange, Ralph was even weirder. He was thirty, be he looked like he was only fifteen. He was mute and smiled all the time, which gave him the look of a psychopath. He was from the far South, and was heavily armed with all kinds of swords, bows and crossbows, daggers, axes... He was scary, but reassuring at the same time. A living paradox.

Gutjaeger, Maria, Ignus, Ralph, Tobert and Zerald, all seemed to fit perfectly in the crew. Even though Gutjaeger was more of the lone wolf kind, he never created any turmoil among the passengers. Ignus was shy but really cute, Maria was joyful and open-minded, Tobert and Zerald cracked a joke every single time they opened their mouths, and Ralph's smile was enough for the crew to like him. Henry's speaking problem didn't stop him from talking, and Elsa could often see him chatting with the crew and playing card games or drinking alcohol with the seamen. Kristoff was working hard, but he was handicaped by Olaf's carelessness and Anna's excessive energy. Zyga tried her best not to get on Elsa's nerves, but she was still caring too much.

All in all, this expedition looked more like a relaxing cruise, and Elsa couldn't help but feel anxiety. She was foreseeing an abrupt change in the next couple days, but she couldn't explain it.

In the evening of the second day, Elsa saw Henry sitting on the desk, playing a card game on his own, while the seamen and the six warriors were either working or having dinner, spread out in theirs cabins or along the guard rails. Elsa went to sit by Henry's side.

- Hi, she said with her cute voice.

- Elsa, he replied, still looking at his cards.

She didn't know the game he was playing. At first, she thought that he was putting cards in lines in a random manner, either horizontally or vertically. But actually he was putting the red cards on the left, and the black ones on the right.

- What are you doing ? Asked the queen, intrigued.

- Playing cards, he replied with his dull voice.

Elsa intensified her look. When Henry noticed it, he said :

- Game Hilda taught me. Red is life, black is death. Goal is to try your luck. Even numbers are horizontal, represent past. Uneven numbers are vertical, represent future. Figures are adversaries.

As he said these words, he flipped the next card of the deck. It was a king. He put it next to the previous card he had placed, which was a black vertical Ace.

- Means adversary, he said. Ace means one something. Can be one day, can be one year.

- So, this is like a divination game ? asked Elsa. Do you believe in what the cards say ?

Henry didn't answer immediately ; instead, he flipped the next card of the deck. It was the seven of heart. He put it vertically on the left, along with the others. Elsa noticed something in the pattern of the cards that were already revealed : the figures were always in pair with black cards. Henry finally replied :

- Depends if what they say is true or not.

Elsa's eyebrows almost left her forehead as she was beginning to laugh. She definitely didn't know what to expect with Henry ! His reply was really serious and sincere, so of course he didn't understand Elsa's sudden burst, and looked at her with his adamant face.

- Oh, Henry ! said the queen, wiping out the tears of laugh in her eyes. You're so... unique !

The young man looked away for a second, then smiled and said :

- Lovely laugh.

It was the first time Elsa saw Henry smiling. She felt apeased as she was looking in his eyes, and her face softened like she was going to fall asleep. She had never been close with someone else than Zyga or her family before, so it was impossible to describe how she was feeling in this moment. But this new experience, and the handsome face of Henry, definitely changed something inside her. Without even noticing it, their two faces had come closer to each other, and as soon as they realized it, they both opened rounded eyes and turned their heads away. Elsa giggled, her face turning crimson, and Henry began to flap his cards at a much faster pace.

- This is not something I should tell to a hunter, said Elsa, but I think that you are quite charming.

Henry stopped his movement. He was looking way more serious than he should have been, so Elsa assumed that he had not heard a word of what she had just said.

- Cards keep repeating pattern, he said. Danger is coming.

- So you really believe in divination, replied Elsa.

The hunter suddenly stood up and rushed to the railguard. Then, he started shouting « Here ! Look here ! », pointing at what looked like a tiny low cloud. The seamen and the captain didn't see anything. Olaf, who was sitting on the railguard and rocking dangerously, managed to see the cloud and jumped on his feet, horrified, saying :

- We're all gonna die !

But he was the only one bursting into exaggerated tears of despair.

- What's the matter, young idiot ? said the captain, slapping Henry's forehead. Don't create a move of panic over nothing !

When he heard that, Olaf jumped out of his misery and took a victory pose, saying :

- We're all gonna live !

But Elsa and Gutjaeger, who had come next to them to take a closer look, actually saw that something was strange with this cloud. He was moving against the wind and was too low in the sky to be natural.

- Something is making an approach under the cover of a smoke screen ! shouted Gutjaeger, drawing his sword.

- That's exactly what it looks like ! agreed Elsa. Everyone, be prepared to fight !

- Oh, come on, sighed Olaf, doing a legitimate facepalm.

Everyone began to hustle and bustle on the desk, as seamen drew their swords and the warriors got equipped. Kristoff rushed over Anna to persuade her to stay safe in the cabin, and Zyga was about to do the same to Elsa, but the queen stopped her with a clear sign of the hand.

She had to fight. She wanted to fight. Her powers had to find a meaning in the battleground, or else it would be nothing more than street magic. She felt someone putting his hand on her shoulder, and turned her head over him. It was Henry. He had a grave look, but Elsa felt reassured to know that he would stand by his side.

The cloud was now only two hundred feet from the boat, and the crew could distinguish immense silhouettes through the smoke. Weird Ralph took his bow and shot an arrow at random. The crew heard a terrifying scream coming out of the cloud, and a small dragon, mounted by a heavy-armored soldier, fell into the sea. The arrow was planted right between the eyes of the creature.

- Talk about luck, said Tobert and Zerald at the same time.

Elsa felt shivers down her spine. Everyone had seen it. They would have to face a whole division of mounted monsters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A cloud of fire suddenly came out of the smoke screen. Everybody ducked instinctively, except for Elsa, who intercepted the attack with a wave of ice : they neutralized each other, creating a small fog which disappeared in an instat. She had protected her crew from the fire, but not from the charge that the dragons were preparing under cover of their firebreath ! They flew over the ship in a straight line, the soldiers aiming at the seamen with ther spears, hurting some of them but killing no one. Elsa could count eight dragons, smaller than the one she had fought in Arendelle, but not less terrifying, indeed.

- We must prevent them from damaging the ship ! shouted the captain, rushing among his men to give them a good slap on the back, which was supposed to give them courage. Use the harpoons and make them dive in the abyss !

The dragon squad was about to turn around and charge again. But the warriors were now prepared. Elsa created an ice javelin in her right hand, while Henry was climbing on the mast and Gutjaeger was borrowing one of the bows of Weird Ralph. Ignus was drawing something on a piece of paper, hidden behind a barrel, as he was thinking of a plan of battle. Maria was standing still in the middle of the rushing crew, having a solid grasp on her silver lance. As for Tobert and Zerald, they were nowhere to be seen.

The dragons approached again and tried the same strategy : throwing a breath of fire to cover their charge. Elsa nullified it again with her powers, and immediately threw her javelin, aiming poorly because of her absolute lack of experience the javelin scratched the jaw of a soldier, who suddenly stopped his charge to hunt the queen, willing for vengeance.

- Die, you pig ! he threatened, rushing over Elsa, pointing his spear at her.

The queen opened rounded eyes when se realized what was happening. She tried to step back, but she stumbled and fell on her buttocks. When she thought everything was over, a raging growl suddenly brought her back to reality. Henry had jumped off the mast, holding his sword over his head with both hands, and the soldier had just the time to turn the head before the blade pierced his leather armor and his chest in an unstoppable slash. Henry had killed the man, but not the dragon, who somehow felt the death of his master, and let out a powerful howl. Elsa, who had regained confidence, blasted him with a powerful ice beam. Henry jumped on the desk before having the ice imprisoning him.

- Well, that was good, said Elsa, a bit out of breath. Thank you.

Henry looked at her with his grave eyes, breathing heavily.

- Yeah, he said clumsily.

He then rushed to help his comrades.

This time, the charge had encountered some resistance. Maria had planted her spear right through the head of a dragon, and was now fighting the soldier one-on-one in a splendid duel. Another dragon had been killed by ten of the crew members, armed with harpoons, and Kristoff was fighting its master, even though he obviously had the lower hand in this. The six remaining dragons had decided to change their strategy a little : two of them gained altitude, while the others were encircling the ship and breathing fire at it in four different locations. Elsa could not prevent all of the damage this time...  
>Gutjaeger and Ralph were shooting arrows at a high pace, and managed to kill one asceding dragon and his master at almost the same time. Elsa could also freeze the dragon aiming for the stern before he could spit his destructing fire, making it dive into the sea in a terrific splash.<p>

- I know how to defeat them easily, suddenly said Ignus, jumping out of his hiding place.

- It's a bit late, groaned Gutjaeger. Now it's just a merciless brawl.

The prince shot another arrow that planted right into the head of Maria's opponent. She seemed frustrated not to have killed the man herself, and looked at Gutjaeger with obvious rebuke.

- I had him, she said.

- Well I had him first, he replied.

The four remaining dragons looked angrier than ever. But they were still floating into the sky, waiting for something. Elsa understood that the soldier with whom Kristoff was fighting was their commander, and that they were waiting for him to give the last orders instead of rushing to help him. Was that discipline or foolishness ? She could not decide, but she knew one thing : this soldier would be better imprisoned than dead.

- Don't kill him ! she shouted, but Kristoff did not hear her.

He was fighting a sword with a broken oar. The soldier really had the upper-hand, but the seamen did not even bother to help the poor Kristoff, even though he was – surprisingly – a far better fighter than any of the crew members. Still, the commander could not be stopped, and Elsa wanted to stop him with her powers, but she could have harmed her friend, so she just prayed for good luck.

As a response to her prayer, while Kristoff was getting thrown on the floor, unable to block the next strike of his opponent, a snowball hit the commander on the temple and made him miss his fatal slash. Everyone turned his head to see Anna charging in a terrifying howl, holding parts of Olaf's body in her hands, ready to throw them at the soldier.

- Wait, I'm not prepared for a second-first flight ! he complained, before his head went splashing onto the ennemy's face.

- Anna, what are you doing ? cried Kristoff, completely dazed.

- Shut up and learn how to win a fight, you looser ! she replied, before jumping on the soldier, who didn't see her coming because of all the snow he had in his eyes, and kicking him and punching him with all the ferocity she could exhibit.

It was over in less than five seconds : the soldier dropped his weapons and gave a few taps on the floor to show that he acknowledged his defeat. Anna sprung out rght into Kristoff's arms.

- Next time, don't hesitate to make me kick their butts, sweetie.

- Anna ! protested Elsa and Kristoff in a same voice.

While they were talking, the four remaining dragons and soldiers saw their chief's defeat and decided to leave without asking further questions. Maria threw her arms into the sky and shouted :

- Victory !

And all the crew joined her in a common howl. It was indeed a clear victory : four men had been injured, but except for the six dragons and five soldiers, nobody had been killed. Elsa looked at Henry, who looked back at her. And they smiled at each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone ! It's been quite a long time, once again. This chapter is a lot shorter than the previous ones, but I just had to make it this short. Maybe you'll understand my choice after reading it !  
>I hope you will enjoy reading it anyway, and see you soon for chapter 14 !<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The night after the fight, everyone was celebrating. The seamen and the warriors were all drinking, dancing and singing, some men recreating the most epic moments of the battle in a parodic manner. The public was laughing out loud, cheering for the improvised actors. Even the four injured men were taking part in this joyful turmoil. Anna and Kristoff were dancing together under the applause of a excited Olaf and the energic melody of the captain's violin. Maria and Gutjaeger, who were already drunk from all the beer they had been gulping, were chatting and giggling like teenagers. Tobert and Zerald were showing off their party skills – putting sticks in their noses, dancing and jumping and drinking at the same time... - making everyone else forget about their disappearance during the fight. Zyga was sitting quietly in the middle of this human whirlwind of crazyness, desperately trying to knit something, but obviously failing every attempt because of this energy that was impossible to contain. She didn't want to take part to this party in the first place, anyway, but the captain had given clear orders : everyone had to celebrate, whether they liked it or not !

Elsa liked this atmosphere. The ceremonies they had in the castle were not even close to be as savage, as free or as crazy as this one. She was tired because of the clash with the dragon squad, so she was just watching everyone, back to the guardrail, smiling and drinking a very little dose of rum. She didn't want to get dizzy, though : she just wanted to taste something new. And the sweet flavour of this alcohol was obviously refreshing and comforting. But she was aware that taking more than a sip would be unworthy of a queen. It could even be dangerous !

Henry came by her side while she was putting her glass, still almost full, on top of a close barrel.

- Hi, he said simply.

- Hi, she replied with a smile.

Henry smiled back at her, then put his elbows on the railguard and looked at the dark ocean.

- Nice party, heh ? he said.

- Yes. I can't get enough of this. Seeing my sister laughing and dancing, full of grace and life... Even though she was not supposed to be here, I'm glad I can see this tonight.

- Sister safe with you.

Henry and Elsa looked at each other.

- You think so ? she asked with a soft, unsure voice.

- Yes, he replied, with a firm voice. You strong. You brave.

Elsa's eyes were shining.

- You're stronger than me, she said.

Henry's eyes were adamant. But he looked back at the see, and said :

- No.

- Why do you say that ? You saved me. You were cursed, but you manage to control your powers like I never could.

- Fiora dead. Because of me.

Elsa put her hand on Henry's shoulder.

- You were a kid, she said. You can't blame yourself for what happened.

- Should have protected her with what she taught me.

- You were outnumbered...

- Should have done anything.

He looked back at Elsa. Tears were veiling his eyes.

- Now, when I look at the sea, the only thing I notice is my failure. Fiora's deadbody is there, somewhere, on board of a ghost ship, struck by the waves and the salt, about to break and to sink into the dark and cold depths of the ocean.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. Henry was speaking a perfect english. Not only that, but he had also finally opened his heart, revealing his true feelings without fear, the tears in his eyes eventually falling on his cheeks while he looked at her. Elsa felt like a vice was compressing her chest as she was looking deep into Henry's eyes. The breeze of the night went to caress her hair, gently, apeasing her mind and her soul for a moment.

Henry slowly approached his left hand from Elsa's and held it between his fingers. Then, he put his right hand on Elsa's cheek and began to caress it with his thumb. Elsa didn't know what to do. She just blushed and remained silent, eyes wide open, lips trembling and hands shaking. Henry was handsome. He was gentle. He was brave. He was caring. He was everything.

- I have never seen a queen as wonderful as you, he whispered.

Elsa was shivering. Henry's head moved closer. And closer.

Their lips joined. They closed their eyes.

They forgot about the clamours of the party. They forgot about the dragons. About their powers. About everything.

This night was their night.


End file.
